jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Zak52/Co się stało, co mam zrobić?
To mój pierwsze opowiadanie, a więc wasze zdanie jest dla mnie ważne (to mój brat pisze). Dzieje się po JWS2. Wszystkie inne potrzebne informacje znajdziesz w tekście. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 1. (Sen Czkawki) Zaczoł widzeć osoby wiedział przestraszoną Astrid , złego Ca Szczerbatka i jakiegoś staruszka , który zamiast ręki miał czerwony hak, a na drugiej ręce miał rękawiczke. Nagle Czkawka się obudził Nie wiedział co się dzieje.Zauważył , że koło niego siedzi Astrid, a gdy Astrid go zobaczyła zaczęła go całować. Jak przestała Czkawka powiedział Czkawka : Kim ty jesteś? Kim ja jestem? Astrid : Czkawka nie żartuj. Czkawka : Ja Nie Żałuję. Astrid : O Torze ty straciłeś pamięć. Czkawka : Odpowiesz mi na pytania? Astrid : Jasne ty masz na imię Czkawka, a ja jestem Astrid. Czkawka : Kojarzę twój wygląd, ale niewiem kim jesteś. Astrid : Trzeba cię zaprowadzić do Gothi. Czkawka : Kto to? Astrid : Zobaczysz, ale najpierw pójdziemy po Pyskacza. Czkawka : Nie znam cię, ale jakoś ci wierzę. Astrid zaprowadziła Czkawkę na dwór tam spotkali Wichurę. Czkawka na początku się bał smoka, ale po na mówieniu Astrid, Czkawka jakoś wszedł na smoka. Polecieli po Pyskacza i zabrali go do Gothi. Astrid : Czkawka chyba stracił pamięć. Gothi zaczęła badać Czkawkę, a potem zaczęła bazgrać coś w piasku. Pyskacz : Gothi nabazgrała coś, że Czkawka ma amnezję i ze musimy mu przypominać kim jest i jakieś wspomnienia. Czkawka : Co się stało, że straciłem pamięć? Pyskacz: No wiesz masz guza na głowie chyba ktoś cię walnął i musiałeś stracić pamięć. Astrid : Przynajmniej to nic poważnego zważywszy na to, że leżałeś tak przez tydzień. Czkawka : Co ja spałem przez tydzień? Astrid : Tak. Czkawka : A ktoś wie kto mnie walnął? Pyskacz : Pytaj się Astrid w końcu ona cię tu przyniosła. Czkawka: Ale jak to przyniosła? Astrid : Byłeś nieprzytomny i cie przyniosłam. Czkawka : A ja gdzie byłem? Astrid:Zemną na wyspę przez tydzień. Czkawka : Czemu? Astrid : A to już nasza sprawa. I Astrid się uśmiechnęła, a po chwili zasmuciła. Astrid : Musimy iść robi się późno. I polecieli do domów. Czkawka jeszcze chciał się o coś spytać, ale Astrid poszła do swojego domu. C.D.N ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 2. Czkawka chciał puść do swojego domu, ale nie wiedział gdzie mieszka. Szukał jakiś ludzi, pukał po domach, ale wszyscy spali. Czkawka nie wiedział gdzie ma pójść. Szukał jakiegoś miejsca gdzie może przenocować. Nie wiedząc gdzie jest Czkawka znalazł ciepłe miejsce, którym jest Twierdza gdzie mógł pójść spać. Był kolejny dzień. Astrid poszła po Czkawkę do jego domu i zapkała. Drzwi otworzyła jej Valka. Astrid : Czkawka wyjdzie? Valka : Przecież leży nieprzytomny. Astrid : Zapomniałam pani powiedzieć Czkawka się ocknął, ale stracił pamięć. Valka : Gdzie on jest? Astrid : O nie! Zapomniałam, że Czkawka niewie gdzie mieszka. Valka : Trzeba go poszukać. Valka i Astrid poszły poszukać Czkawki. Astrid poszła jeszcze powiedzieć jeźdźcą by szukali Czkawki. Astrid : Czkawka się ocknął i niewiem gdzie jest. Musimy go poszukać. Wszyscy : Jasne. I zaczeli go szukać. Tym czasem Czkawka się obudził i wyszedł z Twierdzy . Zobaczył Astrid krzyczącą "Czkawka". Czkawka : Tu jestem! Astrid podeszła do Czkawki i powiedziała. Astrid : Gdzie byłeś? Czkawka : Nie wiedziałem gdzie mieszkam i spałem tu (wskazał palcem na Twierdzę). Astrid : To dobrze, że nic ci nie jest. Czkawka : A co mogło mi się stać? Astrid : Nie ważne. Musze ci pokazać gdzie mieszkasz i w ogóle wszystko. Czkawka : By się przydało. Astrid pokazała Czkawce gdzie mieszka gdzie jest kuźnia gdzie Twierdza i w ogóle wszystko. Po kilku godzinach Czkawka wiedział gdzie co jest. Czkawka : No teraz tylko musze się dowiedzieć kim jestem i kogo znam. Astrid : To może powiem kim ty jesteś. Czkawka : Jasne. Astrid: Ty jesteś wodzem tej wyspy, wyspy Berk. Jesteś miły i pomysłowy. Twoimi rodzicami jest Valka i Stoik, ale Stoik nie żyje. Czkawka : Co się z nim stało? Astrid : Zabił go smok . Czkawka : A co to jest ten smok? Astrid : Smoki to wielki ziejące ogniem latające gady. Czkawka : One są groźne. Astrid : Dzike smoki są groźne, ale my je tresujemy. Prawie każdy na Berk ma teraz smoka. Czkawka : A ja mam smoka? Astrid : Twój smok... umarł. Czkawka : Jak to? Jak on wyglądał.? Astrid : Twoim smokiem była Nocna Furia. Czarny smok. Czkawka : Chyba coś kojarzę. Tak przypominam sobie on miał na imię Szczerbatek. Astrid : Ty bardzo lubisz smoki. Czkawka : Dobra trochę wiem już o sobie, ale niewiem kim ty jesteś. Astrid : Ja jestem Astrid Horfferson. Jestem wojowniczką i twoją dziewczyną. Czkawka : Przypominam sobie , że Cię Kocham i żyć bezciebie niemoge. Tak pamiętam cię, ale niemoge sobie przypomnieć kiedy cię pytałem czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną. Astrid : Nie warto wiedzieć. Czkawka : A co się stało. Astrid : Nic. Jestem zmęczona idę spać Pa. Czkawka: Dlaczego mam wrażenie ze coś przedemną ukrywasz. Astrid : Ja nic przed tobą nie ukrywam. Astrid poszła do swojego domu, a Czkawka do swojego odrazu poszedł spać. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 3. Nastał nowy dzień. Czkawka wstał i poszedł na dół, tam spotkał Valke. Valka : Synku jak tam? Czkawka : Dobrze. Zaczynam sobie przypominać niektóre rzeczy. Valka : To dobrze. Niewiem czy powinnam się ciebie o to pytać ale co się stało że Szczerbatkiem? Czkawka : Przecież... umarł. Valka : Jak to! ? Czkawka : Tak porostu. Valka : Kto ci to powiedział? Czkawka : Astrid. Valka : Musze się jej spytać co się stało na tej wyspie. Czkawka : Jakiej wyspie? Valka : Zabrałeś Astrid na wyspę spytać się jej czy zostanie twoją dziewczyną. Polecieliście wtedy na Szczerbatku. Czkawka : Coś sobie przypominam. Nagle w głowie Czkawki pojawiły się wspomnienia jak leciał z Astrid na Szczerbatku, jak Szczerbatek był więziony, jak staruszek z czerwonym hakiem torturował jego i Astrid. Nagle Czkawka zędlał. Valka próbowała obudzić Czkawkę, na daremnie. (Sen Czkawki) Czkawka szedł po jakimś starym domu krwawiąc. Szukał Astrid i Szczerbatka. Znalazł Astrid przypiązaną do słupa, a koło niej był staruszek, gdy zobaczył Czkawkę pobiegł. Czkawka podszedł do Astrid próbował ją rozwiązać, potem wziął nóż i przeciął liny, gdy to zrobił drzwi się zatrzasneły, a do pomieszczenia zaczęła wpływać woda. (Rzeczywistość) Czkawka się ocknął. Powiedział tylko, że musi porozmawiać z Astrid. Pobiegł do domu Astrid, lecz po drodze napotkał jeźców, którzy cieszyli się, że go znaleźli. Czkawka zignorował ich i pobiegł do Astrid. Astrid była na podwórku. Czkawka : Co sięstało na wyspie i z Szczerbatkiem? Astrid : Niewiem o co ci chodzi. Czkawka : Gdzie jest Szczerbatek!? Wiem, że zabrałem cie na wyspę, wiem że był tam staruszek, który nas torturował , ale niewiem co się stało, ze Szczerbatkiem! Astrid : Czkawka uspokuj się. Jest tak jak ci mówiłam onnie żyje Hak go zabił. Czkawka : Jaki Hak?! Astrid : Ten staruszek. Czkawka : Nie wierze ci! Okłamała mnie myślałaś że się nie dowiem! ? Astrid : Ja chciałam o tym zapomnieć ! Czkawka : Niewiem jak mogłem się w tobie zakochać. Astrid : Ja też. Czkawka poszedł zły do domu i zamknął się w pokoju. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● 4. (W myślach Czkawki) A co jeśli Hak zabił Szczerbatka? Co jeśli Astrid mówiła prawdę ? (Teraz Czkawka mówi) Czkawka : Musze iść do Astrid i przekonać ją by pokazała mi tą wyspe. Czkawka poszedł do Astrid . Czkawka : Przepraszam, ale Szczerbatek może jeszcze żyć i ja muszę go odnaleźć. Astrid : Czkawka on cię za zabiję. Czkawka : Przynajmniej będziesz mnie miała z głowy. Astrid : Nie pokaże ci tej wyspy . Czkawka : Dlaczego ? Astrid : Bo ja cie kocham . Czkawka : Dlatego mnie oszukałaś, okłamałaś wtedy, gdy chciałem poznać prawdę ? Astrid : Myślałam,że tak będzie lepiej . Czkawka : To źle myślałaś ! Astrid : Chcesz wiedzieć gdzie jest ta wyspa ? Czkawka : Tak. Astrid: Ale ja nie chcę tam wracać. Czkawka : To mnie tam Zaprowadzisz i potem se pójdziesz . Astrid : Czkawka. .. dobrze . Czkawka i Astrid wsiadli na Wichurę i polecieli na wyspę. Po 10 minutach byli na miejscu , Czkawka zeskoczył ze smoka , a Astrid poleciała . Czkawka odrazu zauważył chatkę i się tam skierował . Gdy wszedł do środka Hak go zaatakował. Czkawka walczył , ale Hak był śilniejszy. Nagle Czkawka usłyszał ryk Szczerbatka wtedy Czkawka kopnął Hak , a ten stracił przytomność . Czkawka szybko pobiegł w stronę ryku i znalazł Szczerbatka przywiązanego . Uwolnił przyjaciela. Czkawka się trochę zdziwił że Szczerbatek niema żadnych ran ale też się z tego cieszył. Czkawka wyprowadził Szczerbatka z chatki. Czkawka skoczył na Szczerbatka i zędlał . Szczerbatek uciekał z Czkawką na grzbiecie jak najdalej. (Czkawki sen) Czkawka wiedział jak poraz pierwszy latał na Szczerbatku , potem widział jak pokonali Czerwoną śmierci , następnie widział jak latał z nim z kombinezonem , a potem jak Szczerbatek oparł się wpływowi hipnozy Oszołomostracha. (W rzeczywistości) Czkawka się obudził był w lesie , a Szczerbatek go lizał. Czkawka : No ,starczy ,żyje. Odlećmy z tąd . Czkawka wszedł na Szczerbatka i polecieli na Berk. C.D.N Czy Czkawka przypomi sobie kim jest i co się stało ? Czy Szczerbatek jest Szczerbatkiem ? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach